


i just died in your arms

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Big angst, Character Death, Death, Grand Theft Auto RP, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, MoonMoonOW, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixel RP - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Yung Dab got shot. Kevin is the first person he decides to call.
Relationships: Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred/Kevin Shaw, Yung Dab/Kevin Shaw
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	i just died in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> cannot believe im in too deep into this fuckin streamer's shit

**Character B is bleeding heavily. Character A tries to stop the bleeding, but Character B is more concerned that Character A is usually stoic and is now sobbing.**

* * *

"He isn't answering his phone."

Slim furrows his eyebrows, but doesn't say anything. "He always answers his phone. Even if it's to tell me to call later, he always answers," Kevin says. He's panicking. Slim puts a hand on his shoulder, "It's fine, he's fine."

Kevin almost drops his phone when it rings. 

"It's Dab," He tells Slim before turning away to answer the phone.

"...K..," Dab sounds distant. Kevin feels panic gnawing at his stomach. "Kevin, I need- I need you to-," He grunts, and Kevin's eyes widen, "I need you to pick me up. Now, pleas-"

"Ping me, ping me, okay? You're fine. I'll be there in a minute." Kevin speaks quickly, running to his car, leaving Slim behind. He doesn't hear Slim shouting after him. 

He doesn't obey traffic laws. His friend is in danger. His friend? Yeah. A friend he has feelings for, maybe. At worst. 

He drives slower as he approaches his destination, looking for Dab. 

Kevin sees a figure on the ground in an alleyway, and his heart drops. And he runs, and runs. Runs faster than he's ever really tried to. 

Dab is on the ground, bleeding. Kevin doesn't even think twice before sliding on the ground, he doesn't even feel the pain of his scrapped up knees. "Dab? Dab, it's okay, it's okay, I got you," He says, and Dab just looks at him. They both know it's just to reassure Kevin. 

Kevin looks for the wound. When he finds it, his eyes widen. And he's crying. "... Kevin?," Dab whispers. Kevin takes off his coat, putting pressure on the wound. He's crying and he knows he probably looks stupid.

"I- I need to call 911, and we'll get you to a hospital okay? Just- Just stay with me, okay? You're going to be fine." Dab groans. "Lighten up, Kevin, fuck..."

Kevin ignores him. He's going through autopilot. "They're on their way."

Dab laughs a little, making Kevin look at him. "If I die, tell Jenny she should've kissed me while she had the chance, huh?" "You won't die."

"Okay, but it'd make for a great rap, too, y'know." 

Kevin doesn't say anything. "And... Kevin..." Kevin doesn't look at him. "You're gonna miss me, huh?"

"Maximilian! Shut up! Just- Shut up!," Kevin snaps, "Stop joking! You aren't going to die, I won't let you! What type of lawyer would I be if I can't protect my favorite client?"

"Your favorite client, huh?" Dab gives a weak smile.

"I love you, Maximilian." "Dude- stop calling me that...," Dab says, coughing. He hasn't stopped crying. He can't stop. If he loses Dab, he wouldn't know what to do. 

His eyes close. Kevin's eyes shoot open. "No, no, no! Do not fall asleep on me, Dab!"

He doesn't respond. Kevin's hands are covered in Dab's blood.

Kevin hears the sirens. They're getting closer.

"They're almost here, please, Maximilian! Please, please wake up, please," He sobs. 

He doesn't wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me ever again. i was so invested.


End file.
